


Dreamcatcher

by In_The_Ghost_Mode



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Always with the fluff, Fluff, I Tried, I guess I could?, If you guys want?, M/M, Old work, Write more?, also, everything i create is internet trash, idk man, like it could be a multi-chapter, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Ghost_Mode/pseuds/In_The_Ghost_Mode
Summary: Jack Frost's dreams are strange, to say the least. It's the same guy, in the same bank space. Every night.Except apparently the guy's real, and his name is Danny.





	Dreamcatcher

“

“Sup Jay.” Danny Fenton purred, eyes alit with amusement.

Jack Frost’s breath hitched, “You- I- you’re still here?”

“Well, _duh_ , of course I am” Danny said, “I always dream of you. It’s… this has been going on for years. Get with the program, man.”

Jack Frost licked his lips. His eyes skimmed the surface of this boy, the one that haunted his sleep with his strange clothes and stranger accent when Jack Frost was human and red pumped through his veins.

They were centuries apart, yet they grew up together. Year by year.

Danny’s eyes lazily glimpsed at Jack Frost’s hair. “So, gotta ask. Why white? It was always brown before,”

Jack Frost froze when Danny gently caressed his thumb along Jack Frost’s cheek, “And your eyes… they’re _really_ blue, Jay. Like, I didn’t know I was creative enough to think of that kind of blue.”

Jack Frost racked his memory to remember more about this boy, “Why…” A beat. “why do you call me Jay?”

Danny lowered his hand. “I dunno. You and my dad had the same first name, so I wanted to call you something different, I think. Other than that, I don’t remember.”

Suddenly, Jack Frost paralyzed when the truth hit him, “You’re- you’re _real_ ” He gave a dry laugh, “you were _always_ real.”

“Yeah I’m real.” Danny furrowed his brows. “why would you think… _I_ made _you_ up-”

Suddenly, the blank world fell apart in ribbons. Making everything into a vicious black.

Jack frost stumbled back, his hand clutching to his chest when it couldn’t cling to his staff, “ _what_ \- what’s happening!?“

Danny had a blank expression as he looked heavenwards. “I’m waking up, I guess. This happens literally every night though. So, no surprise.” Danny looked back down to Jack Frost, “Thanks, by the way. Lately it’s been you or the nightmares,” Danny gave a small wave, “Goodbye, Jay.”

Suddenly, Jack Frost opened his eyes and jerked upwards. Sandy tilted his head, eyes wide and eager. Wishing to know how Jack’s first Dream was, and if his dreamsand worked like it was supposed to.

“ _Holy sh_ \- He's... he's, oh my god- I gotta find him! I gotta find Danny!” Jack Frost gasped. And with his staff in hand, flew away.

Sandy's eyes clouded with confusion, who the _heck_ was Danny?


End file.
